Amor de Madre
by Jahdi Brief
Summary: Es la historia de Bnkotsu Higurashi un joven de tan solo 21 años de edad, que por sacar de un apuro a su madre, Kagome Higurashi, termina enredándose en una situación incestuosa, a tal grado de darse cuenta que están sumamente enamorados... LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA SON SOLAMENTE DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI...


Hola, Mi nombre es Bankotsu Higurashi...

La historia que hoy quiero relatarles me sucedió hace 2 años aproximadamente, hoy tengo 21 años, vivo con mi hermosa hermana, Inusakuya, apenas dos años menor que yo y mi bellísima madre Kagome Higurashi de 40, de sensual aspecto, cariñosa y muy mimosa, nunca había contemplado, ni a mi madre ni a mi hermana como mujeres, fuera de comprender tanto la realidad de su belleza, como que somos consanguíneos, mi madre era maestra de cuarto grado en una escuela primaria.

Volviendo una tarde de la universidad donde yo estudiaba, la encontré llorando, pese a que trató de disimularlo, yo la conocía mejor que nadie, así que le hice un pequeño interrogatorio y me dijo que un profesor, al cual yo no conocía, trataba infructuosamente de seducirla, alentado por algunos consentimientos de ella, pero que no había querido proseguir por que no lo amaba; el tipo era un pesado y la estaba comprometiendo ante los ojos de sus colegas, esa noche, durante la cena, nos confesó a mi hermana y a mí, que le había dicho que ella ya tenía un amante, y que ese fin de semana iría con él a un hotel en una playa de Niigata (ciudad en dónde residimos actualmente), el tipo no le creyó y ella, imprudentemente, le dijo a cual hotel iría, tampoco le creyó; en fin, que él iría a ese hotel, ese fin de semana a buscarla y posteriormente comprobar si era verdad lo del amante, y ahora mi madre no sabía como salir del lío.

Mi hermana Inusakuya, le dijo: que se fuera con alguna persona de confianza y se hiciera pasar por su amante, sí la idea era buena, pero... ¿en quién confiar? Riendo, mi hermana dijo que me llevara a mí, nos miramos y reímos ante tal propuesta, aunque la verdad para mí no era tan mala idea, entonces ideamos cuidadosamente un plan para despistar a ese sujeto, ese viernes nos fuimos en el coche, un día antes, a fin de preparar todo, llegamos ella dio su nombre, callando el mío, al ver la mirada de la recepcionista supuse que imaginaban la razón por la cual estábamos ahí, la bellísima señora llevaba consigo a un amante, reí por lo bajo ante tal suposición, entramos finalmente a la habitación indicada, con una sola cama de matrimonio, a pedido de ella, acomodamos la ropa, yo estaba algo nerviosos y con una extraña sensación de estar cometiendo una locura.

Esa mañana, decidimos irnos a la playa privada del hotel; mi madre bajó con un bikini brasileño despampanante, que hacía resaltar sus senos, que para su edad estaban muy bien formados y duros, parecía que sus exquisitos senos querían escaparse del pequeño corpiño; no pude dejar de notar el hermoso triángulo de su bajo vientre, apenas cubierto por la delgada tela de ese bikini, y para mi desesperación, mi pene se puso duro, y notándose perfectamente el bulto debajo de mi traje de baño, ella me miró, se ruborizó, y riendo me dijo que me comportara como un novio, para que los huéspedes del hotel no sospechasen nada; me tomó de la mano, y corrimos como dos chicos hacia el agua, durante un rato, jugueteamos hasta que de pronto, yo me senté en el fondo de arena, cubierto apenas hasta el pecho por el agua, y ella instintivamente, se sentó entre mis piernas abiertas, de espalda a mí, y nos quedamos quietos en esa erótica situación, creo que no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero yo si, mi pene se endureció nuevamente y sin poderlo evitar, se lo apoyé a su largo y hermoso trasero, me apreté a ella; mamá no decía nada, hasta que mirándome cuestionó:  
-¿Cómo deberemos besarnos cuando llegue ese infeliz? Será mejor empezar a practicar ahora... además, ante todos, somos pareja- me acercó sus labios, y creí desmayarme del susto, al comienzo fue un beso suave, pero cuando ella separó los labios, y mi lengua entró en su ardorosa y perfumada boca, se hicieron apasionados y terminamos jadeando; casi sin darme cuenta de un posible un rechazo, subí mis manos que estaban en su cintura, y la tomé por los pechos por encima del bikini; suspiró, y aceptó la caricia, perdí la noción del tiempo, de la gente que estaban bañándose y de que la mujer que tenía apretada, era mi propia madre, ¿qué era todo eso? ¿A caso una locura? Mi lengua entraba y salía de su boca, nos intercambiábamos la saliva como si fuese una droga de amor, y mis dedos apretujaban sus tetas en una caricia incestuosa y ardiente.

Después, cuando salimos del agua, en silencio, tímida, ella se colgó de mi brazo y nos dirigimos al hotel; nos cambiamos de ropa, sin que comentara lo sucedido, bajamos a almorzar, hubo un corto silencio y luego ella me dijo cariñosa y tierna:  
-Escucha hijo... esto que sucedió en el mar, me ha gustado más de lo que suponía, y no me arrepiento, pese a que nuestros besos fueron muy... muy poco de madre e hijo...- rió por lo bajo al decirlo -pero deberemos repetirlo mañana cuando venga ese desgraciado y nos sorprenda...-

En realidad, la cosa había sido armada así: El conserje lo haría pasar cuando llegara, pero nos avisaría por teléfono de su arribo, y yo estaría con mi madre en posición comprometedora, como si estuviésemos temiendo sexo.

A pedido mío fuimos a bailar, ella se rió a mi invitación -¡Lo único que faltaría es que nos viera algún conocido, yo bailando con mi propio hijo en el bar del hotel...!- Aún así aceptó, vestía una minifalda, y una blusa casi transparente, que dejaba ver su corpiño cubriendo sus hermosos y redondos senos. Pedimos unas bebidas, y comenzamos a bailar, nos olvidamos del parentesco, yo bailaba con ella quien me daba la espalda y apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro como esa mañana en la playa, sentía su trasero, duro y ampuloso apretado contra mi vientre, y mi pene, durísimo, lo acomodé en la hendidura de sus nalgas, y bailamos así abrazados, hasta que le susurré -¡Mamá... dame tu boca...!- sin decir nada, volvió su rostro y mi boca se adhirió a la suya, que estaba abierta, y el beso que nos dimos nada tenían que ver con lo de la mañana, por su ardiente pasión.

El baile fue algo enloquecedor me frotaba contra ella, buscando las ocasiones para con los movimientos acomodarle bien mi pene entre sus nalgas, y lo peor o lo mejor para mí, era que mamá gozaba con esto, y proyectaba hacia mi, su trasero, apretándolo contra mi vientre, buscando más intimidad en el roce, mientras tratábamos de besarnos en largos besos de lengua, húmedos, jadeantes.  
Yo estaba a punto de acabar en mis pantalones, pero por suerte la música terminó, y en silencio, agitados, regresamos a nuestro sitio en el reservado; sentados muy juntos, nos miramos, y envalentonado por su hermosura, la noche y el deseo que me invadía, rodee sus hombros con un brazo y la atraje hacia mí. Cerró los ojos cuando mi boca buscó la suya, y con un largo suspiro se abandonó. Mi otra mano se posó sobre su vientre, sobre la corta falda, y cuando hurgué entre sus muslos, mamá los separó y pude alcanzarle el sexo que estaba empapado; de allí, temeroso de que se molestara, subí en mi caricia, y le abarqué una teta, ahora por debajo de la blusa -¡Bankotsu, por favor, no sigas...! ¡Por favor querido...!-  
Sentí su angustia, y obedecí; no podíamos separar nuestras bocas, y ya casi no podíamos respirar bien, cuando mi mano se posó en su pequeño pie, calzado con unas preciosas sandalias blancas de tirillas, tipo pulsera, y comencé largas caricias, ella suspiraba, sentía sus estremecimientos, jadeaba de deseo mal contenido, y poco a poco volvía a ascender, llegué con mi mano a la tersura de sus muslos, y nuevamente alcancé su vulva, y la acaricie, sin atreverme a llegar más lejos, aunque estaba loco por meterle los dedos.

Esa noche, al acostarnos, ella vestía un camisón muy sensual, y le dije que yo dormiría en el sofá de la habitación -¡No seas tonto... dormiremos juntos...! ¿Acaso no soy tu madre? entre nosotros no puede haber nada malo-

-¿Y si lo hubiese? -mi pregunta se escapó y la vi sonrojarse -Entonces no te permitiría dormir conmigo... pero no hay cuidado...- De lo cual yo no estaba muy seguro.  
Calculen lo que pasaba por mi mente: yo era joven y ardiente, tenía a mi disposición casi, a una mujer sumamente bella, muy sensual y cariñosa, y durante la mañana la había besado apasionadamente y manoseado sus pechos; durante el baile, no había sido mi madre, sino una ardiente compañera; en ese momento de acostarnos, mi pene era una madera de duro y grande; ella se pegó contra mi cuerpo, y me atreví a pasar un brazo debajo de su cabeza, sin oposición, y de común acuerdo, nos acercamos el uno al otro acostados de lado; fue una especie de acuerdo tácito, cuando nuestras bocas se encontraron, y durante largos minutos, nuestras lenguas se buscaron jadeantes, se enroscaban una contra la otra, lamía sus encías y mi pene se acomodó a lo largo de su vientre; ella suspiraba entre jadeos, pero no sucedió nada más, excepto que yo tuve un orgasmo y le empapé el camisón.

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, nos mirábamos como amantes, enamorados y cariñosos. Tomó su mano por encima de la mesa, que me entregó, y nuestros dedos se entrelazaron, mientras ella se ruborizaba una y otra és, durante el baño en el mar, se repitió lo del día anterior, pero esta vez, dejé uno de sus senos libres, y bajé la mano hasta su vulva, y con un estremecimiento, su lengua enredada en la mía, permitió que yo le acariciase su sexo.

Esa noche, nos preparamos para la comedia: se puso un baby doll rosado, pero cuando se tendió en la cama, se quitó el calzón del mismo, y con las piernas apretadas, ruborizada, los ojos que no se quitaban de los míos, esperó que yo me desnudase, y luego, esperamos estrechamente abrazados, pero yo temía que el individuo descargase su rabia con un escándalo o peor; dio un salto asustada cuando el teléfono de la conserjería avisó, y con un grito me dijo apremiante:  
-¡Pronto, acuéstate encima mío y haz que me estás penetrando...!-  
Así lo hice ella separó sus bellísimas piernas, y me acomodé entre ellas, y mi pene, duro y grueso, se acomodó contra su vulva desnuda y húmeda, a lo largo de la misma, quedando entre sus labios como dentro de un estuche caliente y húmedo. Nuestras bocas se pegaron, en un beso ardiente, y comencé a moverme con los movimientos de coito, como si estuviese dentro de ella: se sintió abrir una puerta, (habíamos dejado un velador encendido que apenas iluminaba la escena), enseguida unas palabras soeces, pasos rápidos, y un portazo de salida: todo había concluido para mi madre.  
Pero algo sucedió: no me aparté de ella, y seguía moviéndome encima de ella, frotando mi pene contra la entrada de su vientre; mi boca seguía pegada a la de mi madre, y vi que cerraba los ojos dulcemente.  
Entonces, loco de amor y de lujuria, elevé mis caderas, y suavemente, le apoyé el glande en la entrada de su vagina; no dijo nada, su boca seguía ardientemente adherida a la mía, y jadeaba, no trató de cerrar las piernas, y como no protestó al sentir mi glande entre los labios de la vulva, empujé, mi miembro, duro como un palo, caliente como el fuego, le entró totalmente en la vagina, arrancando de su boca un largo gemido de pasión.  
Fue una locura: ¡me estaba cogiendo a mi propia madre! ¡Era un incesto de madre e hijo! No me importó y a ella tampoco: elevó sus piernas desnudas, y me rodeó mis caderas con ellas, en un abrazo de intensa lujuria. Yo comencé a moverme de arriba a abajo, entrando y retirando casi mi miembro de su vientre, y ella, gimiendo, me acompañaba en su delirante entrega.  
Emitió un largo y apasionado gemido cuando mi semen inundó su vagina, caliente y abundante, y comenzó a moverse enloquecida acompañando mis espasmos de pasión.  
Fue en realidad nuestra noche de bodas, y a la mañana, empapados de semen y flujo, nos despertamos entre asombrados recuerdo.  
-¿Que hemos hecho? ¡Eres mi hijo...! ¡Soy tu madre...!- murmuró temerosa. No la dejé que pensara más sino que me tendí encima, busqué su vulva con mi miembro nuevamente duro, y se lo metí, haciéndola olvidar sus temores. Entonces, su entrega fue total, y se transformó en una ardiente y deliciosa amante. Terminamos exhaustos; se acodó a mi lado y me miró pensativa.  
-¿Que ocurre mamá...? ¿Estás disgustada por esto...?-

-No hijo... solamente pensaba en lo amoroso y apasionado que eres... y tengo que confesarte, que estoy enamorada de ti... como una jovencita... como una novia-

-Mamá...- respondí emocionado -Yo estoy locamente enamorado también de ti... y eso me asusta un poco-

-¿Porque amor mío...?-

-Porque eres mi madre, porque te amo como a mujer, porque soy tu hijo, y porque me enamoré de ti...-

Enrojeció de placer. Me besó largamente en la boca, y su mano buscó y asió entre sus suaves dedos mi pija, endurecida nuevamente, y murmuró mientras me la acariciaba -hazme tuya otra vez, amor mío... y olvidemos que somos madre e hijo... somos ahora marido y mujer...- agregó mientras se trepaba encima de mí, buscando meterse mi pene -soy tu mujercita, mi amor... soy tuya ahora y siempre... ¡Ahhhh...!- estaba totalmente empalada con mi carne, y cayó sobre mi pecho moviéndose lúbricamente, mientras yo lanzaba dentro de su ardiente vagina, un chorro de caliente semen que le inundó el vientre.

Cuando nos dormimos, ella encima mío, aun tenía dentro de su vagina, mi pene casi tan duro como al día siguiente emprendimos el regreso, pero a medio camino nos detuvimos a dormir en un motel, y tuvimos otra noche llegamos, mi hermana, Inusakuya, me comentó que mamá parecía cambiada, más alegre, más cariñosa, y muy satisfecha. Entonces, le dije la verdad, porque me interesaba que supiese.  
-Durante nuestra estadía en el hotel, le hice el amor...-

-¡Pero es nuestra madre...y la puedes dejar embarazada!- exclamó alarmada, con cara de susto. Entonces tuve que explicarle lo sucedido, cuánto nos amábamos, la locura de la relación y la vi interesada. Una mala idea me cruzó por mi mente  
-¡Sería hermoso, Inusakuya, que mamá, salga embarazada y así tener relaciones contigo también, ya que eres mi hermana y además muy hermosa total, así tengo a mi familia y todo queda aquí entre nosotros, ¿que te parece?- le dije mientra comenzaba a besarle el cuello para luego deslizar mi boca hasta el espacio entre sus dos redondos senos y colando mi mano por debajo de su falda...

Y si mamá salió embarazada teniendo a los nueve meses, una linda mujercita, que hoy lleva el nombre de Natsuki!  
E Inusakuya me acaba de dar una buena noticia que el examen de embarazo le salió positivo y ojala sea también mujercita.


End file.
